All I Want for Christmas is You
by xoSoda's Vampire Thiefxo
Summary: When Caterina sees that this Christmas might be her last in Venice because of her new job, she plans to do something special. Then Prop comes up and gives her wish. It's lovely weather for a sleighride together with you! Surprises.PropXCat Adding more...


(I made Hornet (Cat, now) & Prop 16 & 17. Also, there's 2 amazing surprises for Caterina! R&R please!

Caterina Grimani sat on the Bridge of Sighs as she watched the snow falling down. It would be Christmas soon and she wanted to do something festive at the very moment. She stared down into the water and saw the reflections of carriages going by. People here were taking sleigh rides in the snow. She smiled as she saw Bo, Ida and Victor all riding past. She waved as Bo sang "The 12 Days of Christmas". Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Bo loves to sing that song. He sings it during dinner, when he takes a bath and...well, you know..." She smiled.

"It sounds cute, though. Everyone likes when he sings it. Just... not when we're about to fall asleep!" He laughed, then checked he wallet Ida had given him. He grinned nervously and looked over at Caterina.

"Umm... Hornet? D-do you want to go on a sleigh ride? I have enough money and... I thought you'd want to go since... well, I saw you watching them go by." he said, using her old nickname Scipio had given her when they'd met. She stopped for a second. 'Should I go with him? I mean, this feels like what I had just been wishing for and Prop's like my best friend... well, maybe more...? But if I do, I might do something stupid!' she thought to herself. Then she looked at Prop, who looked eager for the ride. She sighed and wondered whether she was making the right decision, but Prop's smile quickly reassured her.

"Okay, Prop. Let's go!"

So they walked over to where to few sleighs where a few of the sleighs were lined up. A driver stood waiting by one of the sleighs, so Prop led Cat over to where the man stood waiting. The two teenagers grinned at the man.

"Hello young signore, signorina. Are you two here for a sleigh-ride through this blizzard? If you are, I'll be happy to take you around for as long as you desire."

"Yes, we'll take a ride. How much, signore?" Prop said, pulling out his wallet.

"11,842.61lire. Or perhaps, if you're an American tourist, it comes to $8.00."

Prop frowned. He only had 9,700.50 in his wallet. Sighing, he started to walk away. The driver pulled him back and whispered to him in Italian, "My dear boy, do you not have enough money? I'll take whatever you can give. This is for some poor friends of mine, who's youngest child is very sick and needs help. It's the holidays, so..."

Prop grinned, "I'll give you 9,700.50 lire. Fair price?"

"Yes, that's a very  good price, caro ragazzo."

"Well, then... let's take a ride, Caterina!" Prop said, stepping up and then pulling her onto the sleigh. It was red velvet on the seat. She smiled at him, blushing softly.

"Where are we going, signore?" Cat asked shyly.

"Through Piazza San Marco, past the Palazzo Ducale, and through Rialto and Castello, signorina." He said, winking. She laughed softly, then she shivered. 'It's brisk out tonight...should've worn a heavier coat. I'll get sick before Christmas!'

"What're you thinking about, Cat?" Prop asked, wrapping his arm around her.

She frowned, "I just...wish I didn't have to go to London next year to get that job..."

"Me too. You're like, my best friend! It won't be the same with you in London." he sighed. "And everyone would miss you. I know this means a lot to you, though."

"Passing the Basilica San Marco, signore y signorina! Would you like to stop?"

"No, let's just keep riding, signore. This is serene." Cat said, leaning against the side of the sleigh. Prop nodded, so the driver went on.

"It's just... you're all the only family I have. Ida, Victor... everyone! It's so hard to..." she put her head down to fight back the tears. "I'll be all alone again!"

Prop hugged her. "It's okay. You could still call us and write. We'll try to visit."

"It's not the same... it would feel like I never met any of you, I just know it!!" she frowned, angrily. The cogs of her mind were spinning. She had been hiding something from Prop since she'd met him and she couldn't figure out whether to tell him or not. It made her mind burn, which hurt because it was cold outside.

Prop frowned, "No, no Cat. We'd never forget you, you'd not forget all of us. I promise. Don't feel bad. I felt this way when my mom died... and when Bo got caught by Esther & Max. And..." He stopped, fighting the secret he'd held up.

"And... what, Prop? When what?" she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"The Palazzo Ducale, caros. Shall we take a rest." Cat shook her head. The driver could sense that something troubled Prop & Cat, so he turned in his seat.

"Not to be nosy, but, is there anything bothering you two?"

"No, no. We're fine." But Cat nodded at the driver before Prop could stop her.

"There is something troubling me. I'm taking a job in London & leaving my friends & family behind. It feels like... I know I'll be empty without them, signore." she frowned.

"Well, signorina... I had the same problem once upon a time. I had to leave my mother, father and my brothers and sisters to become something worthy. It was hard for all of them to accept, as it was for me. In the end, I turned out to have come back almost the same, but older and possibly more learned. But the trouble was that my family had changed. Two of my brothers and my father had gone to America to learn how to get good jobs, but were supposedly killed in a plane crash. My sister Elena had married and had two little girls, but she died too. The children's father became a drunk and abused the children. One ran away to Spain, the other... well, we don't know what happened to her. The older girl..." he frowned.

Cat's head fell. This reminded her of her life's story. Dead mother, drunkard father. Possibly a missing sibling. It all reminded her of her horrid past. She sighed.

"Signore... what was Elena's husband's name?" she asked shyly.

"Dominic Grimani, why?" he said, puzzled. Her mind snapped at the name. 'My father! My evil, drunken father!' she thought. Prop recognized his name too.

"What was his older daughter's name, signore?" he asked quickly.

"Caterina, I believe." Prop's mouth fell open. This man was Cat's uncle!

"Signore, what is your name." Cat asked quietly.

"Marco. Why so many questions?" he laughed.

"Because **_I_****_am_** Caterina Grimani." she said bluntly. The driver stopped abruptly.

"Caterina?! My little _nipote_? Is it really you?!" He looked about to cry.

"Yes, uncle!" They hug. Prop sits back smiling. The driver wipes his eyes; Cat does.

"Oh, your Aunt Elyra would be so happy! After this, would you like to come to my house? You can bring your _friend_ too." She stuck out her tongue.

Then she frowned, whispering, "Uncle, would it be okay if I did tomorrow? I'm with my friend." He smiled, then nodded, "We'll be waiting. Here...why don't I leave you two to your ride. You know your way back?" She nodded hesitantly. He stepped off.

"Where's your Uncle going?!" Prop said, surprised.

"He's letting us drive!" she laughed. Then she held out her hand to help Prop onto the driver's seat next to her. He took the reins. He drove on for a bit, but then stopped. "Cat, I have a secret I've been holding out since I've met you...and..."

"What, Prop?" her cheeks were pink. He shook his head. Hers dropped.

They drove on until they reached Rialto. Then Cat began to speak.

"Prop, if you won't talk... I will. I've held a secret so close to me since _I_ met _you_. And, I'm willing to tell you... if you just don't laugh or stare at me like I'm crazy." He nods.

"When I first met you, it was the first time I'd ever smiled like I did when I was a child. You made me feel like... like I could be safe if you were around. I'd never been comfortable around guys because of my father, except for Bo... but, you were different. I felt like you'd never hurt me and you'd always be there for me. You... took my breathe away, if that doesn't sound too cheesy. I just... love you, Prop." she whispered softly. His cheeks went red and he broke out into a smile.

"Really?... But... that's how I felt when I met you. I knew you'd always cheer me up and be there when I was mad, even if I pushed you away. You were like... an angel. You almost stopped my heart. I love you too, Caterina." Her cheeks darkened. They hugged. Suddenly, they passed under mistletoe. They both blushed. Prop leaned over and she to him. They kissed. After what seemed like forever, she leaned back, then put her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Prosper." He smiled. "It certainly will be, Caterina." Then they drove off into the frosty night, which suddenly felt a little bit sweeter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this. I hope you learned that Christmas miracles could happen & Christmas is for sharing with the ones you love. Well, here ends this story, I hope you've enjoyed it! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate!


End file.
